Confessions
by Ryo Toya
Summary: Satoshi has had a long day of training. While he's resting, Shigeru shows up. What could he possibly want? Yaoi. Shigesato. Rated M for some language and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it.

Title: Confessions

Genre and Pairing: Yaoi and Shigesato (This means boy-on-boy. You don't like this stuff, then please hit the back button on your browser.)

Notes: Smut warning. Mature audiences ONLY. You have been warned.

Oh yes, before I forget…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. If I did, it would be such a different show. A lot different. Anyway, these all really belong to Satoshi Tajiri. And I am making no profit off of this story.

Key:

_Italics _meanssomeone's personal thoughts

----- means a change in POV

Satoshi sighed as he lay back on the sand. He'd had a hard day of training, and from the sounds Pikachu was making, so had it. He was training hard, for after an 8 year lapse, he was going back to the Indigo league. He had collected all eight badges, each of them a hard fought battle. But that wasn't his concern now. His only concern was lying on the sand and soaking up the afternoon rays. He'd gone for a swim in the lake to cool down, so he lay there only in his bathing suit. Eyes closed, he felt the sun warm and relax his body. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes, thinking it was just someone wanting directions or something. However, when he looked over, the first thing he saw was the confident smirk on the person's face. The next thing were the cocky eyes, and only one person had eyes and a smirk like that.

"Shigeru! What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"Tch. I live in Pallet too, you know." Shigeru replied, the smirk not leaving his face.

Satoshi flushed at Shigeru's condescending words.

"I know that," Satoshi growled. "I meant what are you doing here."

-----

"Just came by for a dip. Hope you don't mind, but I'll change right here." Shigeru's smirk grew as he began to strip in front of Satoshi, causing Satoshi to flush even deeper as he stared. He knew Satoshi wanted him, just like he wanted Satoshi. However neither one had wanted to reveal their feelings, and so kept arguing both as a deterrent and as a reason to see each other. However, today was the day that Shigeru had decided this dancing around each other must end. He continued to strip slowly, his subtle way of driving Satoshi completely nuts.

-----

Satoshi was angry. He was unable to think of anything but Shigeru's smug words. Then, everything else became unimportant as he watched Shigeru strip. His eyes riveted themselves to Shigeru's lightly muscled chest as his shirt came off. He knew he was gaping, but couldn't help it. He felt something drip out his nose as he saw Shigeru's pants hit the sand, and he felt the nosebleed get worse at the sight of him in just his board shorts. With an almost audible sound he tore his eyes away so he could recompose himself. As he wiped his face, he cursed Shigeru for being here and making him lose control when he was trying to hide his true feelings.

-----

Shigeru had noticed desperation in Satoshi's stare, and saw the nosebleed that Satoshi had had when he was just in his shorts. He knew Satoshi liked him, but never figured him to lose control like that. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought._ His smirk turned into a genuine smile when Satoshi looked at him again, then, saying nothing, he turned and dove into the lake.

-----

Satoshi flushed at Shigeru's open, kind smile. _He's so beautiful…_ He watched as Shigeru entered the water. "Why the fuck is he here?" he muttered. "He's going to drive me nuts if he stays here much longer." He wanted to tell Shigeru his true feelings, but fear held him back. He grimaced as he remembered the last time they had met. He had said things that still made he cry himself to sleep sometimes. He hated to say them, but he couldn't risk driving Shigeru away. For him, he would rather keep his feelings hidden or possibly lose Shigeru forever. Still cursing Shigeru for being here and being so hot, Satoshi leaned back and watched the clouds go by while he debated what to do. He became lost in thought as his mental debate continued for the next couple hours.

-----

Shigeru came out of the water after a while. He had hoped that Satoshi would have joined him, but no. Instead, he found Satoshi still deep in thought, looking at the sky. It was easy for him to creep up on Satoshi. Slowly getting closer and closer, Shigeru readied himself. _One, two, THREE!_ He pounced and began tickling Satoshi's stomach. Satoshi instantly convulsed, gasped, and managed a surprised "Shig!" before succumbing to laughter. Wriggling as best as he could, he flipped himself over to try and protect from the evil tickling fingers.

-----

_Oh no you don't!_ Shigeru lay on top of Satoshi, pinning him to the sand, and began tickling his ribs instead. After a few more minutes, he relented and just lay on top of Satoshi. The swim, coupled with fighting to keep Satoshi under him, had temporarily tired him out. He couldn't muster the energy to get off Satoshi, and to his tired mind, it didn't matter that much. As his eyes slid closed, he felt himself roll off Satoshi, but he grabbed Satoshi's arm as he drifted off.

-----

_Damn you, Shigeru!_ Satoshi was already tired from his day of training, then he was tickle-attacked by Shigeru. Now he could barely move with Shigeru on top of him. As he lay there, he began to think. _He hasn't done that since we were kids. Since we were best friends._ Satoshi smiled as he remembered the fun games and the closeness they had shared during those times. But as they got older, Shigeru started sneering at Satoshi, calling him names and treating him poorly. This hurt Satoshi, but eventually he too began to treat Shigeru that way and they became rivals and enemies. Satoshi had thought their friendship had been lost forever, but if Shigeru remembered their game, perhaps not all hope was lost. Suddenly, he felt Shigeru roll off him. He was about to get up when he felt Shigeru grab his arm. Startled, he yanked it back. However, once he saw Shigeru's face of distress and his searching hand, Satoshi turned around and gave Shigeru his hand to hold. _Maybe, if he remembers how we used to be, maybe we can start over…_ Satoshi smiled softly at the pressure on his hand, and stared out over the lake, concentrating on the feeling of Shigeru near again. As the lapping sound of the lake and Shigeru's warmth washed over him, Satoshi leaned back and felt his eyes droop. As his mind succumbed to sleep, he subconsciously scooted closer to Shigeru, the quiet smile still on his face.

-----

(A few hours later)

-----

Shigeru woke up, coming to himself slowly. Stretching his back, he realized that he was holding a hand, and that hand was attached to the person next to him. _Sato…_ Then he noticed Satoshi's blissful smile. _He looks so happy… now might be the time to tell him…_ Leaning on his elbow, he began to lightly shake Satoshi.

-----

"Sato… Satoshi…" Shigeru crooned, trying to coax Satoshi awake. Unfortunately, the only response he got for his efforts was Satoshi cuddling up closer to him and draping an arm over his waist. Satoshi let out a small sigh as he resettled next to Shigeru, falling into a deeper sleep, his sleeping mind only knowing and caring that his secret love was near.

-----

Shigeru sighed, remembering Satoshi's incredibly deep sleeping. _Fine… maybe later…_ He lay down again and looked back at Satoshi's face. Then his mind blanked out as he found himself only a couple inches from Satoshi. Shigeru watched helplessly as his face drew closer and closer to the angelic, sleeping face next to him. _What am I doing?_His mind completely turned off the moment his lips met Satoshi's in a soft kiss, then jolted back to life when he felt Satoshi kiss back. His eyes closed as he deepened the kiss, cupping his hands over both sides of Satoshi's face. Opening his eyes again, he found himself looking into sleepy brown eyes.

-----

_What a nice dream…_ Satoshi continued kissing Shigeru, still half-asleep. Following Shigeru's hands on his hips, he rolled onto his back. He felt Shigeru lap at his lips, asking for entrance. He complied readily, moaning as Shigeru's taste rolled over his tongue. The power and confidence of Shigeru he felt in the kiss was enough to make him almost fully awake. That's when he felt Shigeru run his hand up his body to tweak a nipple. He gasped, breaking the kiss, and arched his back slightly as pleasure began to heat his blood. _My dreams about him never felt this good before…_ he thought during a more coherent moment, but that didn't last long as he felt Shigeru lick and kiss his way down the center of Satoshi's chest and continued sideways to Satoshi's shoulder, kissing and nibbling once he got there. Pleasure cascaded through Satoshi as he also felt Shigeru move his other hand over his other nipple to roll both at the same time. He squirmed helplessly as the pleasure took control of his body. He moaned again, feeling himself get hard as Shigeru shifted over him and continued to kiss and caress his body. Dazedly, he realized that Shigeru was hard too, but that thought too was short-lived as it was washed away by another wave of pleasure. Grabbing Shigeru's hips, he began to roll their groins together, gasping as the feel of their arousals rubbing together with only their board shorts between them ripped any chance of further coherent thought to shreds.

-----

Shigeru nearly lost it when he felt Satoshi kiss back. He rolled onto Satoshi, still kissing him. The taste, scent and feel of Satoshi were enough to make his head spin. The adventure and daring he felt in Satoshi's kiss made him hard almost instantly. As pleasing as Satoshi's mouth was, he wanted to feel and taste _all_ of him. Leaving the wondrous mouth behind, he kissed and licked his way down Satoshi's chest, while also raising a hand up to roll a nipple between his fingers. The gasps and moans Satoshi made, as well as the arching of his chest and groin into him drove Shigeru into pleasurable mindlessness. Wanting to please him more, he reached his other hand up so he could focus on both nipples at once as he moved to kiss and . At the same time, he kissed his way to Satoshi's shoulder, where he began to kiss and nibble the skin there lightly. Satoshi was squirming beneath him as he tried to keep Satoshi as mindless as possible. After a pleasure-filled moan escaped Satoshi's chest, Shigeru felt him grab his hips and roll them together. White lines streaked across his vision as his eyes slammed shut from the feel of their groins pressed together. Growling almost ferally, he attacked Satoshi's neck, biting down hard in an effort to stay grounded.

-----

Satoshi gasped loudly and his eyes quickly closed at the feel of Shigeru's warm, strong and slightly moist teeth on his neck. It hurt for a second, then all discomfort was eliminated by the sudden surge of pleasure that radiated outward from the area. _That hurt for a sec… dreams aren't supposed to hurt…WAITWAITWAIT!!! That means I'm awake!!!_ His eyes flew open, now truly awake, and he looked over to see Shigeru lick the hurt in apology. He managed a quiet "Shigeru?" before he found Shigeru's gaze on him and he drowned in those brown eyes. Those same eyes that had held scorn for him before were filled with love and lust for him now. _No…not now…those feelings were always there, covered under false hate…so he really does love me…_ Feeling tears come to his eyes, Satoshi grabbed Shigeru's shoulders and crushed their lips together as an answer to the love he saw in Shigeru's eyes.

-----

When he had heard his name escape Satoshi's lips in surprise, he pinned his gaze on Satoshi's, letting him see his true feelings in his face. _It's time…the moment of truth…Oh gods please let him love me back!_He saw a happy light enter Satoshi's eyes, and as Satoshi's eyes began to fill with tears, Shigeru felt him grab his shoulders and kiss him hard. Shigeru let out a mental sigh of relief that quickly turned into a real groan as Satoshi deepened the kiss. More than eager to continue right where he left off, he began rolling their hips together, feeling wave after wave of intense pleasure wash his coherent mind away.

-----

Satoshi rolled back, gasping as the pleasurable warmth of Satoshi's kisses and caresses stoked a fire in him that was quickly consuming his mind. When Shigeru started licking his way down his chest again, his hands grabbed Shigeru's hair as the fire raced through his veins and pooled in his groin. He was worried for a second that this make-out session was as far as Shigeru was willing to go today, but all worries left him as he felt Shigeru's hands leave his hips to slowly untie his shorts. Then he felt him hook his thumbs under the waistband and push them down. He gasped as they began to come off his waist and rubbed over his arousal. Then he heard the sand beneath him and realized he didn't want to go all the way here, on the sand.

"Stop… wait…" was all he managed to say in his incoherent state of mind.

-----

Those words sent a chill down Shigeru's spine. He was worried he'd gone too far, too fast for Satoshi's liking. Then he saw Satoshi compose himself and say, "Not here… let's go to my house… now…" Shigeru relaxed and nodded. He gathered up his things as fast as he could, while he kept throwing heated glances at Satoshi, and caught Satoshi doing the same to him. Once they were packed, they headed off to Satoshi's house as fast as they could go, with Satoshi's Pikachu barely able to keep up.

TBC

Oooh… cliffhanger…

Please take a second and leave a review, but I warn you, I have a flame extinguisher, and I'm not afraid to use it!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's part two of my first fanfic! Enjoy!

Just as a reminder:  
_Italics _mean someone's thoughts

----- means change in POV

---Normal POV---

"Oh, Shigeru! It's so nice to see you! We haven't seen you around too much since you started your research. We have to talk sometime about what you've been up to!" Ash's mom gushed.

"Yeah…sure… maybe later." Shigeru said uneasily. As she continued to babble, Shigeru looked to the side at Satoshi, he almost laughed at the sight.

Satoshi was stomping his feet impatiently as his mother kept on running her mouth. Finally, after about thirty more seconds of shaky self-control, Satoshi's patience was snapped in two.

"Mom! We'll all talk later, okay? Come on Shigeru!" He grabbed Shigeru's hand and practically dragged him down the hall. Before he made it out of earshot, he heard his mom call, "Fine! But before you two do anything else, you need to take a shower! You're both all sandy!"

"Fine mom!" Satoshi grumbled at how much of a pest his mom was being. However, then he gasped as he felt Shigeru wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "I'm going to take my shower now. Care to join me?"

Satoshi groaned softly at the mental image of the two of them naked in the shower, and nodded slightly. They dropped their bags in his bedroom, then taking Shigeru's hand, Satoshi steered them to the bathroom, the image refusing to leave his mind.

Shigeru started the water, and when it was the right temperature, he stripped and was about to enter the shower when he noticed Satoshi wasn't doing the same. "What is it?" Satoshi seemed to come back to himself and shook his head a bit.

"Nothing. I just can't believe this is all really happening." Shigeru smiled softly and pulled Satoshi to him. "Then I'll do all my best to convince you it is." He had started leaning in closer to Satoshi during those words so that the last ones were ghosted over his lips. He ended it by claiming Satoshi's lips and moaned at the wondrous feel of Satoshi's soft lips against his. Pulling away, Shigeru opened the glass door and got in the shower. When inside, he turned, letting Satoshi see everything. Seeing Satoshi break out into another nosebleed, he crooked a finger, beckoning Satoshi to join him. Satoshi quickly followed the command, nearly tearing his shorts off in his rush, and practically leaped into the shower. He was already hard again, and with such a sight before him, how could he not be? As they showered each other, Shigeru grabbed Satoshi's hips and suddenly pinned him against the cool tile wall of the shower, the spray hitting Shigeru's back. When he looked Satoshi in the face, Satoshi could clearly see the lust in his eyes.

"Sato… I can't wait any longer… I have to…to taste you…now…" Shigeru panted. He had been hard since the beginning, and couldn't hold back any more.

---Satoshi's POV---

_Taste? But we already kissed… What does he mean then…?_ Satoshi wondered. Then he felt Shigeru kiss down his chest and twist his tongue in his navel. Satoshi moaned and leaned his head back against the tile, gazing at the ceiling as the kisses forged a fiery path over his skin, warmth spreading through his veins. Through the intense pleasure fogging his mind, he heard Shigeru murmur, "Finally…I get to taste you… I've waited so long…" Still not understanding, Satoshi looked down just in time to see Shigeru take him fully in his mouth. He screamed softly and arched his back, his head lightly hitting the wall behind him. The hands holding him in place were both a blessing and a curse. He wasn't going to collapse from the intense feelings, but neither could he move his hips, no matter how much he tried. He couldn't think of anything else other than the feel of Shigeru's warm mouth surrounding his arousal. Then his breathing sped up as he felt Shigeru's tongue begin to move, running over the head and teasing the tip.

---Shigeru's POV--- (AN- Since it alternates, I won't put Shigeru/Satoshi's POV anymore after this)

Shigeru mentally smirked and groaned at the same time as he felt Satoshi's arousal in his mouth. The salty-bitter taste of his pre-cum was the final blow to his control, and he moaned openly. To his surprise, Satoshi gasped loudly and arched his back even more, groaning in pleasure. Shigeru smirked softly, for real this time, when he realized what had just happened. Returning to his ministrations, he added a soft hum to it, and was rewarded for his work. Satoshi screamed Shigeru's name as Shigeru's mouth was suddenly filled with his seed. The suddenness of it came as a surprise to Shigeru, but he quickly recovered and swallowed it all, letting Satoshi slip from his mouth as he licked his lips clean. Still supporting Satoshi's hips, he slowly stood to give him a kiss, letting him taste himself slightly.

----------

Satoshi languidly kissed back, still dazed from his orgasm. He never in his wildest dreams thought there was something like that. Ever. He heard Shigeru turn off the water, then they towel-dried each other off. He smirked as he came to face-to-groin with Shigeru's arousal. "Looks like we still have some unfinished business, ne?" Satoshi smiled as he pumped Shigeru slowly. He chuckled slightly at the dark moan he got from Shigeru. Then he felt Shigeru yank him up and grab his butt, lifting him off the ground. Reflexively, he put his legs around Shigeru's waist, and groaned softly at the feel of Shigeru's arousal against his inner thigh. He looked at Shigeru and was soundly kissed. When they broke for air, Shigeru smiled and said, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable." He set down Satoshi to open the door, then carried Satoshi out of the bathroom and headed for his bedroom. Once there, he set Satoshi down and smiled as he watched Satoshi devour him with his eyes.

----------

Satoshi almost couldn't breathe as he watched Shigeru stare at him. The sight of him, still slightly damp, hard, and wanton, sent a wave of pleasure and lust over him. His own arousal began to return as Shigeru climbed between his legs, spreading them wider with his hands. The sensation of Shigeru's fingers caressing his sensitive inner thighs made his mind go blank, at least until Shigeru began to kiss and nuzzle there. Then he began to wriggle as the pleasure again took control of his body.

----------

Shigeru smirked as he felt Satoshi move underneath him. Moving one hand from Shigeru's thigh, he reached and took a hold of Satoshi's returning hard-on, coaxing it back to life with slow, steady pumps. While he was doing that, he reached into the bag he had left here before their shower and found the lube he had slipped in there before he had left for the lake. He had had a very slim hope this would have happened, and now was the time to use it. Flipping open the cap, he squirted some gel into his hand, rubbing it onto his fingers. Returning to Satoshi, he used one finger to rub over Satoshi's entrance, getting him used to the feel of fingers there.

----------

Satoshi sighed as he felt Shigeru's finger rubbing there. After a moment, he relaxed completely and focused completely on Shigeru's presence. The sigh turned into a groan as he felt Shigeru's finger begin penetrating him slowly. The feel of it teasing him there was almost unbearable. Then he felt Shigeru being to twirl it, feeling it stretch him bit by bit. Eventually he felt a second finger enter him, and Shigeru began to scissor his fingers to prepare him for something much larger. He gasped loudly when he felt Shigeru's fingers crook and brush over something that caused every nerve in his body to zing with white-hot pleasure. His mind was continually bombarded by the sensations as Shigeru began to rub that spot inside him over and over. He began to breathe heavily again as Shigeru's name dropped like a chant from his lips, the pleasure fogging his mind.

----------

Shigeru smirked as he finally finished stretching Satoshi. He pulled his fingers out of Satoshi, and coaxed Satoshi to spread his legs further. Quickly coating himself, he got into position. Pressing the tip of his arousal against Satoshi's prepared entrance, he looked at Satoshi and murmured, "I love you." He began to push into Satoshi, and groaned loudly at Satoshi's tightness and warmth. He was finally completely seated inside Satoshi and it was mind-blowing. He felt it squeeze around him, and it took everything to not come right then. He knew then he wouldn't last long, but waited for Satoshi to get used to it so he could continue.

----------

Satoshi smiled as he heard Shigeru say, "I love you." He then let out a long groan as he felt Shigeru pushing into him. It was all beyond his comprehension. The feel of Shigeru inside him was amazing. Once he was fully inside, Satoshi just lay there for a moment, relishing the feel of them joined for their first time. Wrapping his legs around Shigeru's waist, he bucked a little as he felt Shigeru begin to move. White lines streaked across his vision as he felt Shigeru's erection brush across his prostate. He resumed his chanting as that spot was bumped over and over, all his attention focused on the young man above him and inside him.

----------

Shigeru's mind was completely blank. As he thrust inside Satoshi, he suddenly saw him gasp, and Shigeru focused on hitting that spot inside Satoshi as much as possible. When Satoshi resumed chanting his name, he added his voice, repeating Satoshi's name over and over as he neared the edge. When he heard Satoshi scream his name and saw him come, he felt Satoshi's muscles clamp around him. Unable to hold back any more, he thrust into Satoshi a couple more times before he too screamed and released his load inside Satoshi.

----------

Satoshi's back arched as he screamed Shigeru's name. He came hard, the white lines in his vision growing to completely fill it as pleasure tore through him. He felt Shigeru thrust into him a couple more times before he heard him scream his name and felt Shigeru come inside him. Relaxing, Satoshi wrapped his arms around Shigeru. Satisfied, Satoshi simply nuzzled Shigeru's neck and took in his scent. He felt Shigeru pull out of him and lay on top of him with a soft sigh, his head on Satoshi's shoulder. Hugging tighter at the contentment in Shigeru's sigh, Satoshi nudged Shigeru's hair with his nose. "Shigeru… Shigeru…" Satoshi crooned. When Shigeru moved and rubbed their noses together, Satoshi whispered, "I love you too" against Shigeru's lips, leaning up to kiss him deeply.

----------

When Shigeru heard those words, he began to tear up with joy. He had waited many years, most without much hope, to hear them. Hugging Satoshi as tightly as his tired arms could muster, he returned the kiss fiercely. When the kiss finally ended, he lay back down on Satoshi and relaxed completely, with the happiest smile he'd had in a long time on his face.

----------

"Hey! I might love you, but I don't wanna wake up cemented to you! Get up, let's get cleaned off." Satoshi smirked. Shigeru nodded and they showered quickly, with brief kisses and loving caresses. When they were done, Satoshi left to change the sheets, and Shigeru took a moment in the bathroom to let it all sink in. When he returned to the bedroom, Satoshi was already under the fresh covers. Upon hearing Shigeru approach, he rolled over and opened his arms to him. Shigeru draped his damp towel over a chair and got in. He entered Satoshi's arms and snuggled up against him. "What if your mom finds us like this?" He asked.

"Don't care. We're gonna tell her tomorrow anyway."

Nodding at that, Shigeru made himself comfortable, and the two of them were quickly carried off to sleep, comforted by each other's presence and love.

---Owari---

Hooray! My first fic is done. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. But as I said before, I have a flame extinguisher, and I'm not afraid to use it!


End file.
